


Blue Eyes

by Xx__cassstiel__xX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__cassstiel__xX/pseuds/Xx__cassstiel__xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows what it feels like to be bullied. So he can't just sit back and watch it happen to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

It was the eyes that caught his attention. They were so fucking blue, and they were full of life. Most of the day, anyway. Dean had seen the way the boy looked down at his feet, books clutched to his chest as he walked to his locker. Poor kid got picked on 24/7. Well, it could have been worse. 

Dean had come to this school to start over. And he was doing pretty well, actually. He wasn't necessarily popular, but he had friends. It was nothing like his last school. That was a living hell. It had gotten to the point where he didn't want to get out of bed in the morning, because he couldn't take another day of the taunts and the insults. He knew what it felt like to be bullied. 

So, when that Novak kid got slammed into his locker by a kid twice his size, Dean got mad. 

"You're a fucking nerd, you little piece of shit. But that's not all. You're a dirty little cheat too. How the hell did you score a girl like mine? What the fuck, nerd, that was my girlfriend. Fuck off." 

Cas was looking down at the floor, muttering something Dean couldn't hear. "I was tutoring her."

"You sure about that? Man, I'm gonna fucking kill you-"

The kid raised his hand, and Cas flinched. Dean felt anger scratching at his insides. 

"Back off, asshole." 

The kid turned. Rolled his eyes. The anger was clawing its way out, cold hard rage gnawing at Dean's throat. 

"Are you standing up for the nerd? Fag."

Dean couldn't take it. He punched the kid in the nose, jaw clenched tight. 

Kid stumbled back, his face bloodied. Where the hell were the teachers? Dean thought when he realized the kid wasn't finished. Dean felt the air knocked out if him. He clutched his stomach and grit his teeth. 

Castiel looked petrified. His glasses were hanging off his nose, and his eyes were darting around the room. But he straightened, nervously walked over, and took a swing at the attacker. 

And whoa, Dean had not expected that. Guy packed a huge punch. And just then, finally a teacher came over. The fight broke up, and the teacher glared disapprovingly at Dean. "Detention."

After school detention sucked. 

But, there was the cute Novak kid in front if him. That was a bonus. 

Dean scrawled a hasty note out after thinking for a moment. It lay in his palm much longer, but after much deliberation, he threw it to Cas. 

Immediately he regretted it. So he was surprised to feel a paper hit his face. 

Cas smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

Dean unfolded the note. He looked at his messy handwriting next to Castiel's perfect letters. 

Hey, cas I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out after school. We can go to the movies. I mean you can say no. -Dean 

It was the response at the bottom that shocked him. 

Of Course- Castiel


End file.
